Recreational vehicles (also referred to herein as RV) have become a popular means to travel and to live in. One of the drawbacks of traveling or living in such a vehicle is the inconvenience of having to use the large RV vehicle for transportation means. Generally, recreational vehicles are large vehicles which are difficult to park. Additionally, such vehicles get poor gas mileage. As such the need has arisen to have a secondary vehicle which would accompany the primary recreational vehicle until the RV has reached a stopping place. At that point the secondary vehicle could be used for exploration, shopping, small trips or the like, leaving the RV at the stopping place, set up for use. There is a need to allow the secondary vehicle to be easily and safely mounted to the primary vehicle, to allow it to travel with the RV until it reaches its stopping point. There is a further need to allow easy, safe and quick loading and unloading of the secondary vehicle to the primary vehicle.
There have been attempts to solve this problem. Among them, and perhaps currently most popular is to provide the RV with a trailer hitch, hitch the secondary vehicle to the RV, deploy an interface between the RV and the secondary vehicle to permit brake lights, turn signals and back-up lights to be actuated on the secondary vehicle when those systems are engaged on the RV. In the vernacular of RV owners and users such a setup is known as a TOAD, perhaps a play on the word towed. There are some drawbacks to such a system, first, it extends the length of the primary RV vehicle by at least the length of the secondary vehicle, second, it is difficult, if not impossible, for the RV driver to see the towed vehicle, third, it reduces turning capabilities, and fourth there is no way to know if while traveling the brake light system interface may have come loose disabling the rear signaling system. The present system being described and claimed in this application obviates and reduces the drawbacks of towing a secondary vehicle and will be described below.